marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Avengers 1 1998
Summary Volume: 3 Issue: 1 Month: February Year: 1998 Title: Once an Avenger ... Credits Editor in Chief: Bob Harras Writers: Kurt Busiek Cover Artists: George Perez Pencilers: George Perez Inkers: Al Vey Colourists: Tom Smith Editors: Tom Brevoort Synopsis “And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth’s mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat! On that day, the Avengers were born – to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then – for now, the Avengers assemble!” Shortly after returning from their exile to an alternate reality created by Franklin Richards, the founding members of the Avengers have gathered at the Avengers Mansion to ponder the recent series of attacks on their former team members by monstrous creatures. During their meeting the window bursts open by a bolt of lightning and the mighty Thor appears. “Thy questions hath answers Avengers – but answers, I fear, that may ring a death knell for all of midgard and all of life thereon!” Missing for sometime the God of Thunder tells of where he has been the last few months. His story is amazing to say the least, but it also brings a warning that Asgard lay in ruins and that the Twlight Sword has been taken. Soon all of the former Avengers are assembled and are sent on a quest to find the Twilight Sword and the mystic Norn Stones. Separated into five teams the Avengers head for every corner of the earth, Captain America’s team soon finds themselves captured by Morgan Le Fay who has all five Norn Stones. Using the power of the stones combined with the chaos magic of the Scarlet Witch, she uses the sword to reshape reality. “And the sword comes down, cleaving reality and Captain America’s last thought, as the world goes white around him, and he with it – is that Iron Man would hate this …” 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Avengers **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Thor (Odinson) **Giant-Man **Wasp **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Scarlet Witch **Quicksilver **Crystal 'SUPPORTING CHARACTER(S):' *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Demolition Man *Edwin Jarvis *Firebird *Justice (Vance Astrovik) *Hercules (Heracles) *Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Namor *Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) *Rick Jones *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) 'VILLAIN(S):' *Morgan Le Fey *Mordred the Evil *Mutaurus *Gullin *Midgard Serpent 'OTHER CHARACTER(S):' *Carlos *Megan McLaren *Living Lightning *Luna *N'Dele *Swordsman (Philip Javert) *Magdalene *Moondragon *Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) *She-Hulk *Darkhawk *Firestar *Rage *Machine Man *Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) *Starfox *US Agent *Photon *Stingray *Vision (Victor Shade) *Tigra *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Sersi *Sandman (William Baker) *Moon Knight *Fantastic Four **Human Torch II **Invisible Woman **Mister Fantastic **Thing (Ben Grimm) 'LOCATIONS:' *Asgard *Café Transia *Wakanda *New York **Central Park **Queens **Avengers Mansion *New Mexico *Cincinnati *U.C.L.A. *Las Vegas *Denver *San Francisco 'ITEMS:' *Rainbow Bridge *Twlight Sword *Norn Stones 'VEHICLES:' *Avengers Quinjet Notes * Previous Chronological Appearance of Captain America: Captain America Volume 3 1 * Next Chronological Appearance of Captain America and the rest of The Avengers: Avengers Volume 3 #2 * Previous Chronological Appearance of The Black Widdow: Daredevil #375 * Next Chronological Appearance of The Black Widdow: Avengers Volume 3 #2 * Previous Chronological Appearance of the Fantastic Four: Iron Man (Vol 3) #1 * Next Chronological Appearance of the Fantastic Four: Thunderbolts 11 * Next Chronological Appearance of Spider-Man: The Sensational Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #28 Recommended Readings * Spider-Woman 2 - First appearance of Morgan Le Fey * Iron Man 150 – Iron Man’s first encounter Morgan Le Fey * Avengers 241 – The Avengers face off against Morgan Le Fey * Thor Annual 1999 – To learn where Thor and Doctor Doom have been ---- Category:Comics Category:1998, February